lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Terry Perry
Principal Theresa (Terry) Cherry Perry is the bossy principal of Mission Creek High School. She treats Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo badly and always tries to make their life miserable. She also blackmailed Donald after she found out about their secret, though lost her leverage after their secret got out.. However, she cares a little about them and shows a good attitude towards them rarely throughout the series. She is portrayed by Maile Flanagan. Biography At an unknown point in her life, she worked as a prison guard. Perry was the "Jammer" on the North Pacific Roller Derby Championship Team until she had a terrible crash. She lives with her five cats and mother. Perry has been in prison before and also works as a Flag Lady. She loves tormenting kids and is Irish. It is also mentioned that she was a street fighter in Bangkok. You Posted What?!? Names of Cats: *Mr. Whiskers (The "vice principal") *Jingles * Scratch * Thumper * Boom-Boom * Dingle * Widget Personality Principal Perry shows absolute delight in tormenting the overall student body, showing that she is quite sadistic. She particularly enjoys tormenting Leo and his bionic step-siblings. She also loves calling people nicknames. Despite her rather tough demeanor, Perry is shown to be rather childish as she quivered in fear when her mother came by and pouted when Adam, Bree and Chase told her to simply stand guard. She also thinks she's very appealing to people, such as when she described himself as "hot rod" calendar girl in (The Bionic 500), and in (Spy Fly), when she tried to apply in beauty pageant, however, when they didn't accept her, she said "but my bikini tells a different story." There are numerous layers to her overall personality as she can be human at times and then resuming her mild sadistic personality. She loves blackmailing "Daddy Big Bucks" by saying that she's going to "spill the beans" about the " 3 Bionic Freaks" (But now it's the "4 Bionic Freaks" because Leo got bionics in "You Posted What?!".). But when their secret is exposed she can't blackmail them, so she joins their side. She is also very flirty towards her crushes and calls them nicknames (just like everyone) and follows them around. Besides her bad nature, she did good things to the Davenport family in (Twas the Mission Before Christmas), when she cooked dinner for them since she ruined their holiday. Even so, she still made them pay for the dinner. In addition, she will help the Lab Rats to an extent, but only if the situation is dangerous enough for her. The 4 Bionic Freaks: 1. Adam Davenport 2. Chase Davenport 3. Bree Davenport 4. Leo Dooley Episode Appearances * Commando App * Death Spiral Smackdown * Chip Switch * Mission Invisible * Spy Fly * Missin' the Mission * Bro Down * Parallel Universe (Dimensional Counterpart Only) * Spike's Got Talent * Hole in One *Trucked Out * Adam Up * Llama Drama * The Haunting of Mission Creek High *Perry 2.0 * Twas The Mission Before Christmas * No Going Back * Sink or Swim * The Jet-Wing * Mission: Mission Creek High * Not So Smart Phone * Principal From Another Planet * You Posted What?!? * Alien Gladiators * Brother Battle *Face Off * Rise of the Secret Soldiers Trivia *She usually has abnormal jobs * In Commando App she states that she has five cats, but in Sink or Swim she said that she has eight cats. * She is the first known antagonist. *She has a crush on Joey Logano (The Bionic 500). *Her cat, Mr. Whiskers, appeared at the end of Trucked Out *She is a former prison guard (Missin' the Mission, The Bionic 500) *She has a niece Kerry Perry who was chaperoned by Bree Davenport and Chase Davenport (Adam Up) *In the 90's she used to clean the chimneys, and "learned the hard way not to wear a skirt." (Adam Up) *She admitted that her full name was Terry Cherry Perry when stuck in the elevator with Leo. (Chip Switch) *Tasha "actually" welcomed her into Davenport Household because she looked after Leo that day. (You Posted What?!?) *She said that she got bullied before, which is why she became mean to others. (Chip Switch) *She is shown to be cheap. (Perry 2.0) *It is revealed in many episodes that besides being a principal, she has a bunch of side jobs. (Flag-lady, calendar girl) *In No Going Back, she finds out about Adam, Bree, and Chase's bionics. *She sees Adam as smart and Chase as dumb.(Mission Creek High) *She has been to jail. *She obeys her mother. *She collects bulldog calendars. * She has a crush on Douglas. *She admits she cares a bit about Leo in You Posted What?!? * She eats 3 whole chickens a day. (Sink or Swim) *She takes care of her mother and her cats. (Chip Switch) *She didn't want the world knowing about the bionic siblings so she could still blackmail Donald Davenport. *She gets all her Christmas presents at the morgue. (Perry 2.0) *She always wanted a "super cute" twin sister Perry 2.0. * Perry has a twin sister whom she hasn't spoken to in eleven years. When Bree impersonated Perry, the Real Perry mistook her for her twin sister. *She has a trading card because she had played hockey in Croatia (Face Off) * She appears in more episodes than any other recurring characters. * She owns a jackal, which is illegal. It lives in her office to protect her "stuffs". * She owns a bionic workshop. (You Posted What?!?, Rise of the Secret Soldiers) Abilities *'Skilled Wrestler:' Principal Perry is a former Luchador (masked wrestler) and has shown to have retained some (or possibly all) of her skills. She easily proved to be more than a match for Spike , who is a already skilled fighter (although more along the lines of a martial artist than a wrestler). *'Peak Human Durability:' She easily shrugged off all of Spike's hits, even when being slammed into a wall. This could be partly because she has metal parts in her left side. Weaknesses *'Douglas Davenport:' In You Posted What?!?, when she was around Douglas, she got red cheeks forsaking her abilities of being Skilled Wrestler and not being focused. * Her mom: 'In My Little Brother she fears her mom. This is proven when she said, "Sorry mother. I didn't mean to raise my voice." Memorable Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Recurring Appearances Category:Non-Bionic Category:Perry Related Pages Category:Recurring Cast Category:Recurring Character Category:School Category:Former Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes